Darkness Will Rise From The Deep
by Nova-Author
Summary: Physical pain never seemed to make Stein cry, neither did the idea of death. In fact, Stein never cared if he died or not. Sometimes he just wished he would die, and not have to live through this nightmare called life. The only thing that made him want to even stay was Spirit, and Spirit was all he needed. And Spirit was probably going to be the last person to see him alive.


As the arrows sank through his abdomen, stomach, and chest, Stein could swear that everything was just a sheet of scarlet. Crimson was all he could see. It was the only thing he could taste, and the only thing that he noticed. Nothingness was in his mind, mind blank of all thought, except for the crimson that began to spurt out of his mouth uncontrollably. As the arrows began to slither out of his body, ripping larger gashes in the flesh when they exited, the scientist fell to the ground. It felt cold to him, everything did. He could feel himself drifting, slipping farther and farther away as each drop of blood dripped from gushing punctures. The arrows had went through exactly where they had the first time they fought with the snake-witch beneath the school, though this was about twenty times worse. Medusa had never been this strong. And Stein had never felt so weak in his life.

The ashen hair began to fall of his eyes. He didn't seem to notice, even though his eyes were wide open, they were dim, and held close to nothingness in them. Null was a good word to describe the insipid tangy orbs which were the biologist's eyes. His body wracked in a spasm, convulsing. He had never been in such physical pain before. He never felt so close to death. And he was pretty sure that he was. His body was wracked with uncontrollable spasms and convulses, more sticky crimson liquids spilling from his mouth. He didn't cry though. Physical pain never seemed to make Stein cry, neither did the idea of death. In fact, Stein never cared if he died or not. Sometimes he just wished he would die, and not have to live through this nightmare called life. The only thing that made him want to even stay was Spirit, and Spirit was all he needed. And Spirit was probably going to be the last person to see him alive.

No words could come from his lips, not a single one. His fingers were shaking violently, along with his legs. There was internal and external bleeding throughout most of his body. He was just a bloody rag-doll.

The biologist closed his eyes painfully before opening them, glancing at the fuzzy area. All he could make out was Spirit's red hair, though his blood put that hair to shame. The silver-haired scientist raised an arm weakly, though only about an inch off the ground. He couldn't tell if Spirit was in front of him, or far away, his spectacles were smashed to little pieces, a few of the shards sticking in his skin, and his vision fogged over by blood, his arm was trembling, "Thank you…" He murmured hoarsely. He said "Thank you", because he meant it. "Thank you", as in for everything that he had done, been his partner, put up with his madness, was strong for him, cared for him, shared his love with him, for everything that he had done. Stein had his doubt of surviving this, but he felt the need to say one last thing if he was going to die.

Everything went black, and he lost sensation in his body, overridden by pain.

The still, comatose stage that Stein had been in for the past few hours had been broken. The pale, creamy, insipid eyes of the dazed doctor opened, blinking at the scene around him. The room was dull, to his liking, the tiles on the floor were red and black, the walls were a dull gray. He finally realized that he was in a hospital. Not the nurse's office, which he was usually in if he got somewhat injured, but an actual hospital. The next thing he noticed was Spirit. He noticed that he was there, near him. He also knew that he loved Spirit. But something came over him…something that he didn't even expect.

Stein had a frightened look in his eyes. Like a scared, cornered animal, who was obviously meeker compared to whatever was cornering it. He was scared. Stein looked at him, and whimpered, "Please! Don't hurt me….!" There were tears forming in the hoary-haired man's eyes, grasping at the blankets and hiding under them like a frightened child, burying his face into one of the pillows. He was crying hysterically. Stein was having a mental breakdown.

His madness was coming loose, surprisingly, it was completely dormant, not even spiking. Was his madness gone? Or was it minimal? Stein almost choked on his words through his tears, "I deserve this…I should have seen this coming ever since I was a kid…I finally got what I deserve…This pain…I finally understand…I deserved this…to live through a living hell, and not die….just to see myself become worse and worse as my madness becomes less controllable…whatever it is, it won't let me die…it wants to see me suffer…I deserve it… I hurt too many people…you, Kami, everyone…because I couldn't handle my own madness…I couldn't handle my insanity, and I dwelled with my scalpels instead of reality…"

This was the weakest that the doctor had ever been, and the worst he has ever expressed. This was the time that Stein truly did need someone, the time when he felt so alone in the universe. He had never felt so sick, so alone, and so hopeless. His physical health made him look even sicker. His skin was paler than usual, his stitches were flushed with a red color, and he kept loosing blood, still coughing up the liquid, and his eyes had dark circles wrung around them.

The usually strong doctor was crumbling to pieces, his body wrecked with cries and sobs, his tears streaming down his face one after another, his cheeks turning feverishly red from his sobs, a bit of sniffling coming from his nose, and a hitched breath here and there, almost choking on his whimpers.


End file.
